world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071314ThiagoEddy2
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 15:20 -- CG: Hello? TA: Hello again, Eddy! Good to see you! CG: Nice seeing you too. How goes the strenuous tasks? TA: Good sir! My body is in agony! TA: I have been working so hard as of late... CG: Good grief... Wish I could do something to relieve the ache. TA: I think what I need is a change of pace. CG: Hmm. Change of pace you say... CG: You ever tried playing a game called chess? TA: I have dabbled in it, though my skill is... TA: Let's just say I have become a bit slow. CG: Sometimes taking things slow is the way to do it. Often you can try to learn how to make your opponent player move in your pace if you get enough practice into it. TA: That is likely the best way to do it! TA: We can play while I have some down time! CG: Great. You know the history of chess by the way? TA: I can't say I do! Please enlighten me. CG: Chess is a human invention which was created back when they wanted to plan out how to battle wars with each other. Kings and leaders of their time would just trust each other, 'barely', and have a game with one another to see who's intellect is greater in strategy and planning. CG: Often times the objective, protect the king, is basically the same as 'keep your leader safe'. The pieces were meant to represent the basic commodities of each kingdoms army. CG: horses, castles, nobles, queens, soldiers as pawns. TA: The leader sounds like a pure-bred coward. CG: Actually they sometimes are. Often times, they even plan on how to use their king piece in the game if they were daring enough. TA: He should, despite any problems of health,/join his soldiers on the battlefield! CG: Sometimes they do. Chess was just a condensed version of strategies. Often you use that to make your opponents think 'you're using this strategy' when you could most likely change the strategy if real war happened. CG: Chess has many layers of insight and deception. You just have to know that if anyone can be a player...anybody can be a king piece in secret. TA: That is quite the profound insight, my friend. CG: Being alone in the mountains with a mother who's quite the skillful chess player, you get that kind of thing. Plus she also has great mystery novels that happen to help me sharpen my analytical mind. TA: I could imagine it would get quite dull./Perhaps you need a new playing partner! CG: Actually that's not a bad idea. TA: We can play in a while then, perhaps? CG: In a while. Though I wouldn't mind knowing more about you personally in the meantime. TA: Well, for one thing, I read world histories. CG: Weird. So do I. TA: Human history, particularly. CG: I read any history really. Mostly human history and its age in progress. TA: I blows my mind that the humans managed/to come back after such a great defeat! CG: Very amazing really. It's rather useful that the human race was able to live that long. Or else I wouldn't be here. TA: For the record, I like the human race. TA: They are an interesting bunch, for sure. 3=:] CG: I wish I got to know either more. I've been living in the mountains. TA: Truely, I have been deprived of contact. TA: My only real means of talking is this... 3=:| -- calligraphicGuitarist CG is now an idle chum! -- CG: Well yeah...Mine too. CG: So that's another thing we have in common... TA: I just saw something you perhaps might like. CG: Oh? What would that be? TA: It is a new game coming out soon: tiny.ulr/thisisarealwebsitei'mseriousguise TA: It's called... SGrub? That's a strange name for a game. CG: SGrub? CG: I don't see any online listings about it. TA: Hm, perhaps it has come out for trolls first. TA: Can you read the troll language, my good friend? CG: Actually I have plenty of study material on it. TA: Unfortunately the info the give.../It's quite sparse to be sure, what a let down. TA: Immersive Virtual Reality... CG: Hah. Reminds me of the info others are giving out on this game called SB...SBurbs. CG: ...Wait... CG: Okay maybe this isn't a coincidence... TA: Hm, do you think the two are related? TA: Perhaps it is a localization? CG: Dunno. Could be opposing or could be something. CG: But with little information about it I can't say. TA: I doubt that, it would be quite silly! Heh. CG: Or it would be knock offs of each other CG: Or someone playing a prank. TA: I don't know, these are major game dev teams! CG: What makes you say that they are? TA: Well, these guys have been behind some big names. 3=:| CG: Well if you say so. I just feel skeptical about the whole thing. Just a strange personal sense I guess. TA: Well I am sure it will all be alright. 3=:D TA: I have to do some chores, until later! 3=:} CG: Alright. -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 16:58 --